Twice
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Lemon. 'Twice I held him in my arms. Twice he was mine... or so I thought.' Neji's lover isn't exactly loving him. He's torturing him in his own little way. Well revenge isn't a b**ch for nothing. Gets deeper later on. NejiGaara. Yaoi. AU
1. Chapter 1

This is a yaoi one-shot that I made when I got bored. This is my second one-shot (made a Jasper/Edward). I hope you like it! Peace! It's NejiGaara. So don't act all surprise at the whole fucking thing. Refrain from flaming, try to be creative every once in awhile!

~NEJI POV~

I only held him in my arms twice. Twice I had him. Twice he was mine... or so I thought. That was three months ago...

My name is Neji Hyuga and because I'm a Hyuga we are not prone to admit nor aknowlege the fact that we're confused. But this is just nagging at me. Why do I want him so bad? I know I'm not bad looking. I can have any girl- or in this case guy- that I see.

Maybe it's his round cute face. Or his eyes ringed with black due to insomia and eye liner. Or the paleness of his face and body. Or those cute pink nipples that taunt me whenever he gets too hot and decides to strip. That way that he pouts unknowingly and those sea foam eyes flashing with lust. Or how he accidentally purrs when I massage that messy red hair of his whenever sleeps finally finds his tiny body.

God that is so cute...

He's so cute... We share an apartment, seeing as we were study buddies.

Right now, he's probably at school. I know that he is doing extra time for work. And me... I'm sitting in a bar with my friend Lee. The kid is my age and already an alcoholic. He's an athletic alcoholic.

An athletic alcoholic that somehow convinced me to come out here and drink with him. He wanted me to forget my depression that was named Gaara Sabaku. The liquor is only doing two things. Making me remember my unrequited love and making me extremely horny. Hell with each drink Lee is getting more tempting looking.

However I'm a genius and, according to my thoughts, there are a number of reasons of why I cannot do it.

One: I'd be on bottom. Lee is much taller and has more muscle to hold me down. Although I never seen his cock before and that is what matters. Size is everything when determining uke and seme roles. And if someone had a bigger cock than _me? _No way my pride or brain was letting me be fucked.

Two: It would be unfaithful towards Gaara, not that I think that he thinks that we are a couple. Like I said before. Him and I only had sex twice. And he seems happy or at least as happy as he usually is. Which isn't much.

Its strange. Its been three whole months and I'm aching to just jump him and fuck his brains out. But I can't do that.

For two reasons. One: Gaara would castrate me. He was crazy and he most definitely would do some shit like that. But I'm sure he'd look cute standing over me with a butcher's knife...

Let's not get distracted. Back on track. Two: I think he knows what he's doing to me. He knows that I want to have sex, but he's holding out! Its annoying but I really believe he is just being a smart ass! He wants me on my knees begging to fuck him!

Hyugas do not beg, so I'll have to wait it out until some other great idea formed in my half-drunken, genius brain.

"You... you thinking about Gaara again?" Lee slurred, laying his head on the table. I raised a brow and look at my hand. I had spilled most of the liquor on my hand and my knuckles are bone white from the death grip I had on the poor cup. I have got to relax.

"Yes. I want us to be official lovers. But every time I try to suggest it, he just pushes me away. I mean he literally PUSHED me away! I love him and all he thinks about is me being his fucking tutor and twice my fuck buddy!" I pounded my fist on the counter, hurting my knuckles just a bit.

"How 'bout you go to the lab and rape him?" was Lee's brilliant suggestion. When I said it mentally it sounded stupid and dangerous.

Coming from someone's mouth, it sounded like the best plan in the world. A drunken smile played across my face.

"Off to the lab!" I jumped up and nearly fell, a tiny bit tipsy.

"Good luck Neji!" Lee called after me after I was at the door. I grinned and waved to my friend.

~NORMAL POV~

Neji walked swiftly up the hill to the lab where he knew Gaara was studying at. The redhead was studying for no reason! He was smart and was passing all his classes with high grades. Damn he was the only that could get an F and still pass with a B!

Only reason he even wanted to have a fucking tutor is so that he could become better, and because they were lab partners anyway.

"Freaking geek!" Neji muttered, wrapping his arms around his body. It was cold outside and he had left his jacket with Gaara in the stupid lab. Finally he was at said stupid lab.

And there was the redhead. His tiny figure was by the burners as he looked at a boiling chemical.

"Hello Neji. Out with Lee again?" the boy didn't turn around. _At least he acknowledged me this time!_Neji thought. He grunted at the boy and sat on the side of him.

He let his silver eyes stare at the younger male, hoping that he would move.... at least a bit! But the redhead remained interested in his project, not turning to even wave at Neji. The boy felt his earlier, drunken, confidence dull down.

"Gaara.... is this some kind of game to you?" the boy blurted out. The redhead picked his head up and turned his large, bedroom sea-foam eyes to the drunken boy. And that was what did it. Those eyes. In two seconds Neji was pushing Gaara's lab coat off and moving the chemicals away so that he could hoist the redhead up on the desk.

Gaara's gasp allowed Neji to slip his tongue into the warm cavern that tasted like home. His tongue explored the long lost cave and found its buddy. The buddy didn't seem to want to play right now, not that Neji cared. He slipped his hands up the black shirt and pinched a pink nipple.

"Ow! Goddammit Neji we are in school surrounded with Bunsen burners! Can you not wait until he get home?" Gaara pushed Neji away with a hard glare. Neji grinned just a bit before letting go of his small... friend.

"Sure. Let's go now. And don't you even say anything about wanting to pass the year. You have a 99 average. So shut up and grab your stuff." Neji ordered. Gaara sent in another death glare and grabbed his things. He threw Neji his jacket and turned off all the fires. Neji placed all the chemicals in the safety glass and the two were gone.

As they walked, the cold wind sobering Neji up, it was deathly silent. After awhile Gaara pulled out his phone and pushed the recorder.

"Three months. He lasted three months." Gaara muttered into the phone and shoved it back into his snug jeans. Neji stopped walking abruptly, forcing Gaara to stop with him.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Neji shouted. The redhead snatched his arm back and glared at the brunette.

"It means that you can last three whole months without sex. So we will only have sex once every three months." Gaara nodded and continued to walk, leaving Neji to stand their shaking with rage. _So he had been doing it on purpose! _Neji thought.

"What- AH!" Gaara let out a loud yelp as Neji suddenly picked him up and roughly slung him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" the redhead screamed, pounding uselessly on Neji's back. The brunette ignored him and began to run as fast as he could. He was so going to get his revenge on the little fireball.

~Three minutes later~

Neji dumped Gaara on the floor of the apartment that they had shared. The boy hissed at the slight pain of his bottom hitting the wooden floor. He snapped his head upwards to direct the green darts at Neji's silver pools.

"What was that for?" the redhead yelled.

"Why would you test me on how long I can resist ravishing you?" Neji glared at the boy.

"I just want to know how often we should do it! I don't like it but I think I can stand it if its only once every three months." Gaara stated bluntly. Neji's mouth dropped open.

"If we only have sex once every three months then its going to be a long ass sex session!" Neji shouted, not caring if the neighbors would hear them.

"Why are you complaining? I am giving you permission to do what you want!" Gaara folded his arms. Neji sighed and ran his fingers through his long brown hair.

"Gaara. I don't want to do it if you are going to make it sound like some heartless deal." Neji tried to get his companion to understand his wanting of love. Unfortunetly his hair color was natural, putting up a fight was inevitable.

"Either accept the offer or-" Gaara found himself being dragged by his pale arm. Before he could say anything, the redhead was thrown on the bed. He tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. Warm hands dragged his upwards, pinning them there. The pale green eyes looked up. Neji was right above him. His silver eyes looked hard and blue, giving him a frightening look.

"Fine. You want this to be cold and official? Then it will be. And we will be doing it until the sun rises." Neji growled as he squeezed the thin wrist before letting them go. Gaara was lost for words.

This was the first time that Neji had ever been angry at him. The boy was often impassive when around others. When it was just the two of them he would open up and smile and be horny. While Gaara was either emotionless, angry, or calm. And the boy below Neji opted for emotionless. The older brunette leaned down and bestowed a lovingly kiss that was filled with warmth and... love.

Gaara's stoic face wavered for a second before coming back full force. Neji shrugged and pulled out a knife. He then proceeded to do the most unloving thing.

He took the knife and sliced Gaara's shirt by the seams, revealing a pale torso. Neji threw the knife far away and looked at the pale perfection. The pink nipple contrasted lightly with the white chest and it gleamed in the moon light.

Neji wasted no time. He bent down and captured one pink nipple in his mouth, causing Gaara to squirm. The brunette ignored him and roughly undid his (Gaara's) pants. The boy moaned as cold air hit his naked bottom.

"Why are you not wearing underwear?" Neji smirked at Gaara's bare erection.

"Fuck you." the boy moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. Neji frowned, he hated it when Gaara covered his face. There was nothing wrong with what they were doing! Shrugging it off he bent down and licked the tip of the weeping erection. A smirk found its way to his white face. _Looks like I'm not the only one who had a rough time holding out for three months..._

He licked the tip, satisfied when Gaara shuddered. Quickly he swallowed the erection whole, bobbing his head up and down. The pale beauty tensed and pushed at Neji's head, pulling the brown hair harshly.

"Get on with it." the boy ordered. Neji sighed, he was no good at being cold hearted towards Gaara. Not when the redhead was the fucking Ice Queen, herself.

"Fine. I was going to pleasure you first because once I start in this little 'arrangement'... I am not going to hold back." Neji whispered dangerously in the pale ear. A gulp was noticed before Neji grabbed Gaara's hips in a steel grip. He easily brought his bottom half up in the air, next to Neji's mouth. The redhead was practically upside down and these were the times that Gaara was happy for his natural flexible body.

Neji admire the pale, round cheeks for a second. _He wants this to be a cold thing. Why not take him dry? _Neji mused to himself for quite sometime before shaking his head. No matter how many times Gaara pushed him away, Neji loved him too much to stay away. He wasn't capable of hurting Gaara purposely.

Neji blew out, causing goosebumps to go up and down the redhead's body. He gently spread the perfect cheeks and let his tongue flick out. Gaara moaned and lurched slightly away. Neji repeated with and sucked, making sure that his redhead's hole was drenched in saliva.

"St-stop... licking... licking that. I'm prepared enough." Gaara stammered. Neji smirked and let go of Gaara's bottom. His legs fell back on the bed with a whimper. Neji pulled off his own pants and grabbed the tube of lube from under his be. He put on a generous amount and placed his large shaft at Gaara's hole.

"Hope you're ready." Neji murmured before burying himself deep inside. Gaara gasped and arched his back, his nails digging deep into Neji's skin. The brunette felt a moan escape his lips at the pleasurable warmth that surrounded him.

"M-move." Gaara ordered after a few deep breaths. Neji didn't have to be told twice, he moved slowly at first. His hips made a steady rhythm of peace and pleasure. He was going to make this last as long as physically possible. His all seeing eyes glanced at the clock.

"Two o' clock? Prepare yourself for four hours of sex." Neji growled and bit down onto the pale ear. Gaara flinched and raised a brow.

"What do you- AH!" he shouted out as Neji found his sweet spot. The brunette smirked and started his harsher thrust.

He savagely rammed into Gaara's spot, making the boy scream out each time. A tiny line of drool went down his flushed face. The brunette male grabbed the pale legs from his waist and pulled them on his shoulder. Gaara's screams became louder as Neji reached deeper.

The smaller body was pounded into the bed, the head board hitting the wall harder and harder. _I'm going to break! _Gaara thought as his entrance was pounded without mercy. But it just felt sooooo good!

"AH! Ne-Neji!" Gaara screamed out as he came, splattering his stomach. His walls tightened around Neji, not that the boy paid attention. He didn't cum, restraining himself. He was going to make Gaara pay.

"Huh?" Gaara's pale green eyes widened as he realized that Neji wasn't done- far from it. Neji slid the pale legs around his waist again and picked up the smaller boy, without pulling out of him.

"Hn." Gaara grunted as his body was slammed against the wall. Neji began his harsh thrusting again, making sure that he got deep inside the boy.

~Gaara POV~

Neji sought to go deeper into my hole. I hate to admit it but it felt really good. He was pounding me into the wall, harder and harder. It hurt, luckily I don't bruise that easily. But the pleasure is canceling out most of the pain. I've already came once and I'm hard again. _Shit! _the thought go through me head as he finds my prostate. He pounds it roughly, making me see numerous stars.

Moans, whimpers, and gasps escapes my throat. I desperately want to pull them back, this is supposed to be a deal... its supposed to be cold. But the noises won't stop coming and neither will I.

"Holy fuck!" I scream at the top of my lungs as Neji pulls my legs over his shoulders. My nails dig into his shoulders and tears prickle my eyes.

I close my eyes as I cum for the second time. My breaths come out in short gasps as my body tightens. I wait for the feeling of cum inside me, even though I told him to not come in me again. When I don't feel it I open my eyes and look up.

Neji is looking down at me with an evil smirk on his lips. _He's... he's still not satisfied? _my eyes widened at the thought.

"Nope... we still have..." he glanced at the clock. It says 3:25 am.

"Three hours. The sun won't be up until then." he bites down on my ear too hard and I flinch. Not from the pain, but from Neji's eyes. They're giving me signals that Neji is completely serious. I gulp and let out a nervous chuckle before Neji is changing out position again.

~Neji POV~

I place him on his knees and make sure he's holding himself up on his hands. Then I slam back in him, savoring his pleasurable pained scream. For some reason I just want to fuck him until he needs a wheel chair, then keep going. But I didn't want him to be in pain.

God, he's so tight. Gaara is a really small person and he feels so good against me. I speed up as I feel him start to clench. And he has multiple orgasms.

"Neji... Neji... hurry yourself up...." he pants in a weak voice. He's already exhausted. I smirk and pull him against my own body. Know we are both kneeling on the bed. I grab his length and start to pump him as I bite his ear.

"No. I haven't even cum once have I?"

I know that I can last quite some time when I'm angry and been deprived sex for longer than three weeks. He sobs as he explodes in my hand. His already tight walls tighten even more around my length. I slow down slightly, trying to regain my bearings. Gaara seems oblivious, he also looks like he's going to faint on me. That's not good. I do not want to have sex with a sleeping redhead that made me do this...

~Normal~

Neji sat down and pulled the exhausted Gaara on his lap. The pale boy shook his head and braced his arms on Neji's legs. He was trying to escape the evil sex addict. This was just too good and he was out of stamia.

"E... enough... you... you are doing.. this.. on purpose." the redhead moaned as Neji's strong arms wrapped around his waist and assisted him in riding the large cock, stretching his hole.

"Why would you ever think that love?" Neji nibbled on the pale shoulder blade. Gaara was lightly covered in sweat and his breath came out in harsh pants. The brunette reached forward and pinched a taunt pink nipple.

"Ow! That hurt Neji!" Gaara lied, liking the feeling but not wanting to admit it. Neji raised his head from the warm skin. He laid Gaara on his side and held the pale leg on his shoulder.

"Wow. Its so red now." the Hyuuga murmured as he bent and licked the tip of the red nipple. Gaara moaned and weakly pushed the white shoulder as Neji began thrusting again.

"Neji... what.. what do you want from me...? You... you are... holding out... on purpose..." the redhead moaned as Neji managed to find his spot over and over. The brunette chuckled merrily as he leaned down and sucked hard on the other nipple.

"That... that's as far as it goes." Gaara whispered before screaming in pleasure and cumming again.

"I know that Gaara and do you really want to know what I want from you?" Neji pulled Gaara into a kneeling position, kneeling behind him. _God I love my height! _Neji did a mental smirk as he thrusts upwards. The very tired Gaara placed his arms on the wall in front of him for support.

"Yes... tell me what you want.." the redhead whispered. The Hyuuga did a little happy dance in his head before ceasing all movement.

"I want you to beg and stop being so cold." he ordered. Gaara sprung to life. Neji knew he would.

"I will never beg!" he snapped angrily. Neji shrugged and thrusts upwards again going at a merciless pace.

"It doesn't matter to me... we still have a long time until morning. Only one hour...." Neji bit the pale ear while smiling sadly. _Gaara will never warm up... he'll always be cold... and I'll always love him... _

~Sunrise~

"So... that... that's what the sunrise look like." Neji panted as the sun began to peak into their window. He glanced over to the exhausted redhead who was sprawled over the bed. He wasn't sleeping but he couldn't exactly feel his body enough to move. It was a good thing that they didn't have to go to school today.

"Okay so every three months we have sex that long then I'll be satisfied." the Hyuuga shrugged his shoulders. Slowly the head turned towards him. Pale green eyes stared darts into his own lavender ones.

"I will kill you if you ever suggest that again." he rasped. _I can't feel my legs. My ass is numb. And I cannot stand up! _Gaara ranted mentally.

"Well... for me to be fully satisfied and non-sexual everytime we see each other... well.... then we'd have to have sex everyday." Neji nodded at his logic. Gaara shot up in bed, rather he attempted. He fell back down with a grunt of pain. His bottom was screaming in protest to any movement whatsoever.

"Are you insane!? I'd never be able to go to school! I need to sit in class!" he growled.

"Okay how about once every week?" Neji stretched for a compromise. The redhead thought it over before nodding, Although his face was blank, inside Neji was doing a victory dance. The redhead sighed and let a cold mask over take his face.

"Come here hippie. I need to soak in the bath." he ordered, lifting his arm. Neji rolled his eyes and picked the boy up bridal style.

"You were supposed to ask little boy." the long haired boy insulted back. The aquamarine eyes rolled and the pale arms folded over the cum stained chest.

"Never." he snarled. _I wonder why he's so cold. I thought we were both cured from this coldness. I opened up from it, why can't he? _Neji thought as he placed the smaller into the tub and started the water.

~THE END~

Omg! that took me a long time to do! ^__^ i think it was a bit OOC... but I really don't care. I just wanted to do a random lemon (i really have to pratice^__^)

P.S i don't own any characters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S.S did you like it? my little random lemon?

P.S.S.S should i make this into a chap story?


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY.. it has been decided that this is no longer a one shot... its now a story, but its gonna have to wait.

i have other stories too, and they WERE here first. when i finish at least 2, which shouldn't be too hard.... that's when i'll add to this.

Thank you for reading. All you have to do is be pateint... that's spelled wrong isn't it... damn...

Byez^__^


End file.
